La historia Perdida
by KiraraKitaoji
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Momoko tuviera poderes mágicos? Es su realidad que ha querido ocultar, pero por cosas de la vida a tenido que revelarla a sus amigas, Miyako y Kaoru por que ahora son parte de su mundo, con Raiging Heart, su dispositivo, deben hacer frente a la nueva amenaza de la tierra que es mas conocida de lo que creen. ( PD:tipo mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha, ese tipo de magia)
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Existen muchos otros mundos aparte del nuestro, millones de dimensiones, criaturas inimaginables y otros en donde la ciencia es lo primero y en otros la magia, pero hay uno en particular que es el principal, que decidió hace milenios, mucho antes de nuestra existencia, que la magia y la ciencia se juntaran, se creó un sistema para los individuos, no obstante de su procedencia, que podían controlar la magia y se dedicaban a ella, se les llamo magos.

La administración de tiempo- espacio controla las distorsiones de todo tipo que se produzcan por magos o ataques en contra de magos, se entrenan y sirven a su planeta. Pero una Lost Logia muy antigua de los tiempos de los antiguos belkas ha comenzado a surgir, y ahora estamos en verdaderos problemas.

-¿Ellas son las nuevas?-pregunto un hombre de cabello oscuro.- No parecen demasiado fuertes. Inmediatamente recibió una mirada reprochadora de una dama sentada tras la ventana que contenía 2 imágenes y variados datos de ambos sujetos.

-Por favor Comandante Grainder, no juzgue un libro por la portada…-dijo esta ultima levantándose y dirigiéndose a una ventana con el paisaje nocturno de Chal-Mine con muchas luces, y bosques que daban la impresión de un ambiente futurista con un poco de fantasía en cada rincón.

-Es un proverbio del planeta no-administrado 97, ¿verdad?, de allí vienen las nuevas reclutas, un caso bastante peculiar…-masculló viendo los datos de las reclutas.

-Peculiar y extraño de hecho, aun no se realizan pruebas correspondientes, pero se estima que ambas sean magas aéreas de clase AA+ -le correspondió a dama, su cabello sostenido en la parte alta de su cabeza le daba un toque de nobleza, y la pequeña gema azul en su frente le proporcionaban un semblante misterioso.

-¿Planea enviar a algún cadete en especifico?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Tengo a la persona indicada, por supuesto- respondió sonriendo. La puerta se abrió automáticamente hacia un lado. Una joven con uniforme escolar se presento sonriendo.

-Esta joven nos ayudara, es una de las mejores magas que ha conocido la agencia, a pesar de su corta edad es una maga aérea AAA+, una ventaja extra que ya conoce a las nuevas.

-¿Las nuevas Almirante Halinor?-pregunto la joven desconcertada. El comandante le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a la Almirante.

-Sí, se me ha olvidado que no se te ha informado, en un par de días se integraran 2 colaboradores externos en nuestro programa, como tú, pero ellas son del planeta tierra, tengo entendido que perteneces a él ¿No es así?

-Si-respondió con la mirada un poco confusa.- ¿Son conocidas mías por casualidad?

-Asi parece- mostro la pantalla que el comandante observaba, en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa. –No me lo creo…-dijo la joven en un murmullo.

-Sus nombres, Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji, ambas comenzaron a desarrollar sus poderes hace un par de horas y necesitamos un par de reclutas nuevos dignos de usar las reliquias-Explico el comandante- incluyéndola señorita.

-Sí, señor-dijo ella con un saludo militar.

-Necesitamos que las encuentres y les expliques, ¿Podrás hacerlo?-dudo la Almirante.

-Por supuesto, con su permiso-dijo haciendo una reverencia, pero al salir el comandante la llamo.

-Aun no se su nombre…-comenzó.

-Momoko –contesto dando una sonrisa. Akatsutsumi Momoko.


	2. ¿Que esta sucediendo?

**Hola, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo, y estoy haciendo un experimento, las traducciones de los dispositivos, en este capítulo precisamente estarán al lado por ejemplo: Yes, fine (Si, bien), pero en el siguiente tendrán números y la traducción estará al final del capítulo, por lo que necesito que me digan como lo prefieren. Eso por favor disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en las ventanas de las personas de la ciudad de Tokio, y junto con el las primeras alarmas de los estudiantes y de los trabajadores. Algunos simplemente lo apagaban y se daban media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, aunque en el fondo sabían que volvería a sonar.

Uno de esos casos era el de Momoko Akatsutsumi, a pesar de que ya se encontraba despierta desde antes, pensativa miraba el techo de su habitación, hasta que, después de 5 minutos el despertador volvió a sonar, se levanto. Se miro al espejo antes de salir de su habitación, el cabello alborotado y ondulado, suspiro y salió.

Entro en el baño cerrando la puerta con llave, al rato escucho a su hermana Kuriko, quejándose de que llevaba una eternidad, siendo que solo pasaron 2 minutos, tomo una ducha rápida y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, 5 minutos después salió ordenada, con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura y un poco ondulado.

-¡Momoko!- escucho a su madre llamándola de la cocina en el primer piso- ¡El desayuno está listo!

-¡Ya voy!-grito ella acomodando las ultimas cosas en su mochila, tomo su celular y salió por la puerta, pero se detuvo. En su escritorio una pequeña gema roja descansaba sobre un pañuelo, la gema pareció brillar, y ella inmediatamente le puso una cadena y se la ato al cuello.

-Estas muy bella hoy Momoko...-escucho a alguien decir, se sonrojo y se sentó en la mesa donde un café y unas galletas la esperaban.

-Papá, siempre me dices eso... ¿no podrías decir otra cosa?, como buenos días hija por ejemplo…-dijo bebiendo su café. Su hermana bajo corriendo las escaleras cuando ella se despedía.

Ambas caminaron a la secundaria de Momoko, ya que la primaria se encontraba en un edificio al este, a los 16, Momoko se había vuelto más responsable con sus estudios, pero su personalidad de vez en cuando volvía a ser la de antes, como PPGZ se volvía seria y calculadora, y cuando no lo era, era difícil creer que eran la misma persona.

La secundaria era un edificio de 3 pisos, bastante grande en infraestructura y variados salones.

En cuanto llegaron se despidieron inmediatamente y Momoko comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada principal, mucha gente la saludaba o murmuraban cosas sobre ella, buena o mala no le importada en realidad.

A principios de año llegaron 3 alumnos que las chicas aborrecieron bastante, por que el destino las odiaba aparentemente, los RRBZ aparecieron en su salón de clase con la excusa de haber estudiado en casa, con otros nombres y otros apellidos. Al parecer hace 1 año fueron adoptados por los Limietta una familia adinerada procedente de el sur de Europa que se mudo a Japón para encontrar nuevas oportunidades, la señora Mirabelle Limietta era abogada y su esposo Alex Limietta era director de 'L.C Astro Studios' un estudio para rodaje de películas, eran solamente ellos dos y querían un par de niños traviesos para tener una vida un tanto más emocionante. Una persona normal pensaría que son la típica familia millonaria que odia a los niños y a la gente en general, pero en realidad resultaron simples personas, cualquiera diría que son gente común y corriente, eran bastante amables.

Con el tiempo no se pudo evitar la amistad entre ambos grupos y ahora se hablaban como cualquier persona, no obstante a la hora de combatir se odiaban mutuamente, a pesar de que las chicas sabían quiénes eran, seguían siendo sus enemigos y debían combatirlos.

Momoko P.O.V

Mientras caminaba comenze a pensar en lo que me habían dicho la noche anterior. La Almirante Halinor y el Comandante Grainder me dijeron que Miyako y Kaoru habían comenzado a emitir cantidades de magia, en parte porque paso tiempo con ellas y comenzaron a proporcionar su propia unión de Alma.

Ahora debía decirles la verdad, y no me sentiré culpable por haberle mentido a mis amigas y esas pesadillas de Kaoru lanzándome al volcán tal como lo hicimos con Him desaparecerán.

Entre en el salón y todos conversaban animadamente unos con otros pero un tal pelirrojo miraba distraído la ventana, tome el ciento junto a él y lo observe, esperando que lo notara.

Lamentablemente como es un idiota no lo noto.

-¿Reflexionando de la vida?-pregunte logrando que diera un salto y me mirara aterrado, solo le di una sonrisa y se relajo.

-Momoko-inquirió.

-Chrono –termine.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se cuestiono mientras sacaba su mochila.

-Estudio aquí...-le respondí.

-Es verdad, a veces olvido que estoy en la misma clase que una tonta…-dijo burlón.

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, Kaoru entro mientras conversaba animadamente con Miyako, nos costó una semana convencer a Kaoru de usar falda, pero se confirmo con unos shorts debajo de esta, asi que no había problema, a diferencia de mi que traía unas botas café hasta el muslo, Kaoru llevaba zapatillas deportivas con unos calcetines cortos.

-Buenos días Momoko- me dijo Miyako. Kaoru solo me dijo un simple hola.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-pregunto Kaoru dándose cuenta que no estaban por ningún lado.

-Creo que aún no llegan-respondió- cuando me levante, mi madre seguía intentado que se levantaran, me pidió ayuda pero no hubo caso.

-Entonces llegaran tarde.

Suspire, Raiging Heart colgaba en mi cuello, note un pequeño brillo, seguramente entendía como me sentía ¿Cómo les diría a las chicas? Tal vez… 'Oigan existen otros planetas y también la magia, pero no es lo que creen es magia tecnología con dispositivos y todo, ¡y algo más! ¡Soy maga y al parecer ustedes también, por lo que debo ayudarlas a entrenar para que no las maten y por hecho me maten a mi también!' ¿Asi?, no.

Las clases comenzaron, primero tuvimos historia, los hermanos de Brick (o Chrono como se llamaba ahora para ocultar el hecho de que era un RRBZ) Frank (Butch) y Erio (Boomer) se arrastraron gateando por la parte trasera del salón con la esperanza de que el profesor Greith, no los notara, pero no fue asi, los encontró logrando que la clase riera y los castigo fuera de la sala.

Al sonar el timbre para el almuerzo les dije a las chicas si querían ir a una cafetería por que había algo importante que quería decirles.

-¿Algo importante?-inquirió Kaoru.- Por qué no lo dices aquí…

-Es algo...-comenze viendo de reojo a Chrono- complicado.

-Muy bien-dijo Miyako.

Sonreí tomando mi almuerzo y salimos al patio, al rato se nos unieron los RRBZ y conversamos de bastantes cosas, por ejemplo de cómo se quedaron dormidos los chicos.

-…Al final mama nos tiro una cubeta con hielo y nos grito cosas que ni te imaginas.-termino Frank devorando una hamburguesa.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo anoche?-pregunto Kaoru- estos últimos días solamente ustedes dos llegan atrasados, Chrono siempre se las arregla y llega temprano.

-Es porque Chrono no participa, tiene-se detuvo y le quito la gorra a su hermano- cosas más importantes que hacer.-dijo Frank imitando a Chrono logrando que este último le pegara en la cabeza.

El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a la última clase, música. Me tensé por un momento pero respire, no iba a pasar nada.

-¡Buenas tardes alumnos!-dijo la Profesora Aria.

-Buenas tardes…-corearon felices. Todos adoraban a la señorita Aria, era muy cariñosa y tenía una gemela, Lote, que de vez en cuando venía a ayudarla con su clase.

-Hoy cantaremos un poco y luego compondremos... ¿Les parece?

Todos se dividieron en grupos de 6 y comenzaron a cantar, el señorita Aria se paseaba por los grupos y ayudaba a afinar a algunos que de verdad lo necesitaban.

-Bueno avísenme cuando comencemos a componer...-dijo Kaoru. Se puso más cómoda y comenzó a dormir.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera canta…-susurró Frank.

-¡Claro que canto, maldito cerdo!-le grito Kaoru.

-¿entonces empezamos?-pregunte tomando la guitarra y viendo a kaoru- tu primero. Miyako tomo el teclado- ten, es una canción que escribí, inténtalo.

-Te mostrare…-le dijo Kaoru a Frank.

' _Si tengo razón, esto debería de hacer que los poderes de Kaoru se manifiesten un poco_ 'pensé mientras tocaba la guitarra.

(Meteor Light – Akahi Takagaki)

Las cosas comenzaron a ir de bien, a ¡Oh por Dios, de verdad tiene magia!

Tuvimos que detenernos porque, las cosas se pusieron, ¿Cómo decirlo?, un vidrio se rompió. La señorita Aria pensó que era el viento que estaba muy fuerte, y nos trasladamos a el escenario donde se guardaban los instrumentos, gracias a la semana pasada ya habíamos resguardados los instrumentos principales con la profesora.

-¡Muy bien!-Dijo en cuanto nos reunimos.- Su grupo tocara algo de la clase pasada, se supone que lo tienen listo ¿no?

Nos señalo, asentimos lentamente. Kaoru tomo la batería antes que Frank, por lo que tuvo que resignarse al bajo, Erio tomo otro bajo, Chrono una guitarra y Miyako el teclado, lamentablemente yo tenía que cantar.

Desde que a Raiging Heart le implantaron una fracción de la reliquia para una prueba, cada vez que canto suceden cosas extrañas, solo espero que esta vez no pase nada.

(Secret Ambition. Nana Mizuki)

 _Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa_

 _Hajimari no kodou e..._

 _Furueru yubi nigirishimete_

 _Shizuka ni negai o kometa_

 _Uzukumatte nigerarenai kako kara_

 _Tobidashitai yo_

 _Tatoe kiesou na_

 _Wazuka na hikari datte_

 _Oikaketai ano hoshi no you ni_

 _Subete ukeire sou, dokomademo takaku..._

 _Ginga o mau tenshi no sasayaki_

 _Tashika na kioku o tadotte_

 _Kore kara kitto umareteku_

 _Shinjitsu e no tobira_

 _Donna tsumetai kurayami ni_

 _Shibararete ite mo_

 _Boku wa shiritai kara_

 _Kesshite tomaranai_

 _"Nakusu mono wa nanimo nai"_

 _To chiisa na kata o dakishime_

 _Kizutsuketeta itakute mo_

 _Tsurakute mo modoranai kara..._

 _Ima o kaetakute muchuu de kakenuketeta_

 _Demo, kidzukeba "daijoubu da yo"_

 _Itsudemo kimi ga tonari de waratteta_

 _Sora ni ochita tsurugi no shizuku ni_

 _Mihatenu omoi o kasanete_

 _Soba ni aru yasashii ondo ni_

 _Mada furerarezu ita_

 _Sono yokogao ni hontou wa_

 _Kokoro hodokitai_

 _Boku wa shitteru kara_

 _Kesshite hanarenai_

 _Mamoritai to hajimete kanjita_

 _Ashita e to tsudzuku kono basho_

 _Maiagare bokutachi no yume_

 _Hitori janai..._

 _I DON'T FORGET_

 _Tenshi no sasayaki_

 _Tashika na kioku o tadotte_

 _Kore kara kitto umareteku_

 _Shinjitsu e no tobira_

 _Donna tsumetai kurayami ni_

 _Shibararete ite mo_

 _Boku wa shiritai kara_

 _Kesshite tomaranai_

Afortunadamente no sucedió nada, no saben cuantas veces rogaba mientras cantaba.

-Suena bien..-comento Kaoru.

Nos reimos de eso. Rápidamente el timbre sonó y mis nervios se movieron por todas partes, debía decirles la verdad. Busque con la mirada a las chicas y salimos juntas, a Kaoru nos fue difícil arrastrarla, los hermanos de Frank intentaban separarlos de agarrarse a patadas, caminábamos tranquilamente hasta un café.

Pero un escalofrió me recorrió la columna.

-Momoko, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Miyako.

No le respondí, no podía ser.

Pronto el cielo se volvió oscuro, las personas desaparecieron logrando que Miyako gritara y Kaoru se pusiera alerta.

-' _¡¿Una Barrera?!'-_ pensé.

-¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?-gritó Kaoru.

-No puedo contactar a el profesor.-dijo Miyako guardando el comunicador.

-Lo suponía...-murmure pero al parecer me escucharon ya que me miraron- una barrera de contención.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede?-me pregunto Miyako. La mire seriamente y asentí.

-Pero no puedo explicárselos ahora, es muy difícil, debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos ataque.-dije tomándolas de las manos y corriendo.

-Que nos ataque… ¿Quién?-se cuestiono Kaoru.

-No lo sé-dije mientras volteábamos en un callejón a recuperar el aliento.

- _¡Master! (maestra)-_ Dijo Raiging Heart, provoco que Kaoru y Miyako se asustasen. Se separo de la cadena y floto delante de mí, abrió distintas ventanas mágicas y mostro distintos calibres de la barrera _._ _Sorry, master, I can not identify the source of the barrier._ _(Lo siento, maestro, no puedo identificar el origen de la barrera)._

-Gracias Raiging Heart, aparecerá en cualquier momento…-la consolé. Mire a mis amigas que me observaban con preocupación.- Debemos irnos antes de que ocurra algo.

Asintieron sin preguntar, les di una sonrisa y corrimos por la calle.

-Raiging heart, realiza un escaneo de 20 kilómetros a la redonda y dime si encuentras alguna forma de vida y un refugio en donde dejarlas-le pedí.

- _Of course, master. The size of the barrier is 80km from our position, not life forms encountered. 60 meters from a shop, the roof looks like a place provided for a barrier._ _(El tamaño de la barrera es de 80 kilómetros desde nuestra posición, no hay formas de vida encontradas. En 60 metros encontrara una tienda, el techo parece un lugar proporcionado para una barrera.) –_ contesto.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Corrimos hasta llegar al edificio, era bastante algo, una tienda comercial, a la izquierda de la entrada principal vimos las escaleras de emergencia. Unos 20 pisos, seguramente, una vez llegamos al techo las chicas se derribaron contra la pared.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan resistente Momoko?-se quejó Kaoru, pero no le conteste.

- _Caution. Emergency. (Peligro. Emergencia.) –_ Advirtio Raiging Heart.- _it approaches at high speed._ _(Se aproxima a alta velocidad)._

-Demonios- maldije y me volví hacia Kaoru y Miyako que se recargaron contra la pared- no se muevan, ¡Barrier Protection! Una cúpula en tonos rosa se formo alrededor de ellas, se sorprendieron y kaoru me grito cosas que no escuche.

Les di la espalda y espere.

-Lo que verán, es sin duda mi mayor secreto...-masculle- espero que me perdonen.

Busque con la mirada, pero no vi nada.

- _It comes , it´s a homing bullet (Aquí viene, es un proyectil teledirigido).-_ me advirtio. Una esfera de color rojo oscuro se avecinaba a muy rápida velocidad. Conjure un círculo mágico que me sirvió como barrera para detenerlo por unos segundos antes de que desapareciera.

Un hombre enmascarado de cabello blanco se acercaba con una espada en llamas, conjure otro círculo que no lo retuvo por mucho tiempo y me lanzo del edificio, escuchaba las voces de Kaoru y Miyako gritar mi nombre y vi a _ese extraño mirarme. Por un momento temí que atacara a Kaoru y Miyako,_ pero se lanzo hacia mí.

-¡Raiging Heart, Por favor!

 _-STAND BY._ _READY. SET UP._

Su cabello se recogió a un lado con un listo blanco y se volvió un rojo escarlata, Raising Heart se volvió más grande y tenia forma de báculo amarillo con rosa. Traía un top blanco hasta el busto y negro de seguido con bordes rojos, una falda blanca con rojo y calcetas blanca hasta el muslo y unos zapatos con tacos. Y una chaqueta encima, y una capa blanca rojo claro que comenzaba en la cintura.

- _Flame Strike-_ dijo su dispositivo que lanzo otra esfera hacia mí, la esquive rápidamente y me eleve, atrayendo la atención de Miyako y Kaoru.

-¡No recuerdo haberte hecho algo!, ¿Quién eres?-le grite.

No me respondió, antes de que la esfera explotara cree otras dos y las envié hacia otro lado. Moví mi mano y se dirigieron a él desde su espalda. Creo 3 esferas de metal en sus dedos y las lanzo hacia mí.

Se percato de las esferas, esquivo la primero pero destruyo la segunda. Las esferas que me envió explotaron al contacto enviándome al edificio cercano, por un momento todo se volvió negro y Raiging heart estaba destrozado la esfera estaba partida de un lado y con una grieta atravesando todo el bastón. No podía moverme, mis piernas no se movían. Vi a aquel hombre se acercaba con su espada.

Se quito la máscara y lo vi, la última persona que esperaría ver usando la magia. La espada desapareció y me dio una sonrisa.

-Tengo tantos planes para ti, querida…-comenzó, pero lo que dijo después apenas lo oí. Susurré su nombre con la mayor rabia que había sentido en la vida.

-Him…


	3. Disculpas y peticiones

**Hola, aquí tengo otro capítulo, no importa que solo hayan comentad personas, les agradezco** **J**

 **Poweryuli5: Si!, Ja. Ya los hice aparecer y tengo muchos planes para ellos.**

 **Nakatsumi-chan: fuiste mi primer comentario, no sabes como me puse de feliz, que se lo conté a mi mamá.**

 **Betsy garcia: Lo estoy subiendo lo más rápido que puedo, también estoy volviendo a leer Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha para inspirarme de nuevo, quizá algunas cosas se parezcan…pero YOLO.**

 _*dispositivo hablando*_

*hablando por telepatía*

 **Capitulo 3: Explicaciones y batallas.**

Normal P.O.V

-Tengo tantos planes para ti querida…-comentó.

Mientras Momoko luchaba por mantenerse consciente, Him se acercaba con un libro de color negro, parecía antiguo y tenía una rosa roja atravesando una espada. El libro brillo un poco y se cerró rápidamente, Him dio una sonrisa que se compararía con el mismísimo gato sonriente del país de las maravillas.

-Podría ser, chiquilla, podría ser…-dijo feliz. Su semblante cambio drásticamente a uno serio y calculador, el libro desapareció y se acerco a su enemiga que susurraba su nombre con una rabia que a él precisamente, le hacían sentir agradecido.

-No…creas…que me has...vencido.-dijo Momoko débil, secretamente Raiging Heart creó un proyectil que quedo entre unos escombros detrás de ellos, invisibles para Him.

-Pero querida, mírate ahora...no tienes posibili- el proyectil le impacto y lo mando lejos.

Mientras tanto una luz dorada seguida de una verde oscuro y una azul se dividieron, las dos últimas fueron con Him y la dorada se dirigió con Momoko.

-¿Halinor?-se pregunto.

-Si, tranquila Erio y Frank están aquí…-dijo creando una esfera que hizo que Momoko se recuperara lentamente del impacto.

-¿Que?, pero si solo llegaron hace una semana…no puedes enviarlos a pelear con Him, es muy poderoso- explico Momoko contrariada.

-Calma, solo lo están distrayendo, son nuevos, pero tienen potencial.-la tranquilizo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y volaban a un edificio cercano.- ¿Raiging Heart está bien?

-Sí, mientras yo esté bien, ella también.-dijo mientras se equilibraba.- Miyako y Kaoru están en aquel edificio, con una barrera de protección.

-Muy bien... ¡Frank! ¡Erio!-2 ventanas mostraron a los dos chicos.

-Si-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito que vallan a este edificio y traigan a las nuevas reclutas al sitio donde Momoko disparara para romper la barrera.

-¿Qué?-alcanzo a preguntar esta última.

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo…-se quejo Erio.

-Y yo que iba a destrozarlo y llevárselo a Chrono…-se decepciono Frank.

-Es una orden-dijo Halinor, ambos se excusaron y partieron.-Lo siento Momoko, necesito que- pero Momoko la corto y le sonrió.

-Tranquila, yo puedo hacerlo, además- un grito por parte de Kaoru se escucho a lo lejos.- no estoy tan débil como aparento, pero Raiging Heart no lo soportara.

-Puedes hacerlo, yo iré a distraer a Him.-la ignoro elevándose y desapareciendo.

- _Master,Shooting Mode. Acceleration. (1)-_ Raiging heart sorprendió a Momoko, y cambio al modo de Disparo.

-Raging Heart…-susurró Momoko.

- _Let's shoot it._ _Starlight Breaker(2)_

-No… ¡No estás en condiciones de hacerlo!- le replico.

- _I can be shoot.(3)_

-El usar ese tipo de magia te sobrecarga mucho…¡Te destruirá, Raiging Heart!, no puedo permitirlo…- se aterro Momoko.

- _I believe, Master. (4) –_ le replicaba.

Momoko no respondió, no estaba en condiciones, y Raiging heart tampoco, pero debían hacer algo para romper la barrera y salir de allí, además Halinor se lo pidió y era la Almirante del Asura.

- _Trust me, my Master. (5)_

-Muy bien, atención todos, destruiré la barrera.

-Pero Momoko… ¿estas en condiciones?\- le pregunto Erio.

-Tranquilo, lo hare con mi ataque más poderoso que se disminuirá un poco, pero seguro logra destruir la barrera, preparen la transmisión para que concuerde con el ataque.

Un círculo mágico apareció delante de Raiging Heart mientras Momoko apuntaba, se elevó hasta estar cerca del centro de la barrera , otro círculo apareció mientras se concentraba un momento y comenzó a cargar energía.

-Raiging Heart, la cuenta hacía atrás por favor...

- _All Right. Count 9. (6)_

La visión de Momoko cada vez se ponía más borrosa, el starlight Breaker comenzaba a formarse, eran pequeñas tiras de luz que salían de alrededor y formaban una gran esfera.

 _8._

 _7._

 _6._

Him se percato que Momoko intentaba destruir la barrera e intento acercarse pero rápidamente Halinor se interpuso y le coloco unas ataduras.

 _5._

 _4._

Erio y Frank preparaban una transmisión para Miyako y Kaoru respectivamente, que esperaban expectantes para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

 _3\. 3...3…_

Momoko se alarmo y se fijo en su dispositivo que comenzaba a debilitarse.

-Raiging Heart ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

- _Not problem (7). Count 3_

 _2_

Momoko lentamente subió a Raiging heart por sobre su cabeza y se preparo para lanzar el ataque.

 _1_

Momoko, se perturbo y su visión se nublo completamente, su pecho le ardía como si se lo hubieran atravesado, y asi fue.

Una mano pasó por su pecho y traía una pequeña gran luz en su mano que de a poco comenzó a disminuir en tamaño y logro que Momoko gritara.

-¡Momoko!-grito Halinor para ir hasta ella, al igual que los demás, pero se vieron atados con ligas mágicas.

Him se río mientras rompía las ataduras de Halinor y grito.

-¡Atrapada la Unión de Alma!

-¡ _Que!-_ pensó Halinor.

-¡Comienza la recolección!-dijo este alegremente. Alguien le respondió con un 'Si' a secas y Momoko comenzó a gritar adolorida.

Se contuvo un grito y con un pie hacia atrás logro estabilizarse antes de caer.

 _Count 0._

-S- Starlight…-tomo una respiración profunda. Todos la observaban expectantes- ¡Breaker!

El ataque resonó y se disparo en una línea delgada que agrieto la barrera, la siguió un estruendo y una cantidad de energía enorme atravesó la grieta, rompiéndola. El ataque siguió mas allá y las imágenes aparecían en el Asura que se encontraba en Órbita.

-E-esa es la mínima potencia…-se cuestiono Frank.

-Muchas gracias, señorita-dijo Him, y desapareció rápidamente, asi como sus hechizos.

En el Asura rápidamente la sub-oficial Lote comenzó a guiar a distintas personas pero lo más importante mando a un equipo médico a revisar a Momoko.

Los círculos mágicos desaparecieron y Momoko comenzó a caer, una distancia de 30 metros hasta el asfalto donde golpeo una fuente dejando un cráter, sin casi darse cuenta fueron transportados al Asura, Momoko fue llevada a la enfermería rápidamente y los demás se sentaron en la sala de espera, Halinor dijo que les explicaría todo a Miyako y a Kaoru.

-Frank…-comenzó Kaoru con una voz siniestra.

-Kaoru…-termino.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE OCULTANDONOS ESTO!-le termino gritando, Miyako la tomo del brazo y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Lo sentimos, pero era un secreto…además Momoko nos hizo prometer no decir nada.-le replico Frank con cuidado de no hacerla enojar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Halinor apareció vestida con uniforme militar.

-¿Momoko estará bien?-le pregunto Miyako poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, pero tenemos 3 problemas.-dijo fijándose en una ventana que había aparecido frente a ella con distintas imágenes.-El primero, su Unión de Alma esta peligrosamente baja, fuera de los límites normales de hecho y no podrá realizar magia durante un par de días pero como es joven se repondrá pronto. Segundo –les dirigió una sonrisa- Frank y Erio vallan a entrenar, y pueden irse a casa después.

-Si!-dijeron mientras desactivaban sus dispositivos, la luz que los envolvía se hizo más pequeña y se junto en sus muñecas revelando unos relojes.

-Y supongo que a ustedes les debo una explicación ¿verdad?-pregunto Halinor dándoles una sonrisa.

Ninguna respondió, Halinor les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y fueron a una habitación llena de instrumentos, computadoras , pantallas flotantes, Etc ; Kaoru y Miyako quedaron sorprendidas al instante, pero se limitaron a seguir a Halinor a unos asientos blancos.

-supongo que habrán escuchado hablar de…los magos-mascullo.

-¿Esos que sacan conejos de sombreros?-pregunto Kaoru.

-No exactamente, su definición de magos es errónea. Los magos en realidad son aquellos que poseen la capacidad de controlar la magia, ya sea en pequeñas cantidades o grandes, cada mundo administrado me refiero que este bajo la protección de la Agencia de Espacio-Tiempo tiene habitantes capaces de controlar la magia por que nacen con un órgano llamado Linker Core, o Unión de Alma. Normalmente, los magos vienen de los mundos administrados y se preparan con tiempo y dedican su vida a ello para poder proteger su mundo de desastres inminentes.

-¿Y eso en que nos concierne, Señora Halinor?-pregunto Miyako.

-Un hecho interesante es que es muy inusual que en el Planeta No administrado 97, el suyo, aparezcan personas con las capacidades necesarias para ser magos, hace 5 años apareció una persona en su mundo con increíbles poderes.-explico con una sonrisa. Me imagino que ya saben a quién me refiero, ¿Me equivoco?.

-Momoko…-alcanzo a decir Kaoru.

-Exacto, pero ahora han aparecido 2 más…ustedes.-termino.

Miyako y Kaoru quedaron sorprendidas que por unos segundos no dijeron nada. Resultaba bastante extraño y confuso, Momoko al parecer había sufrido una lesión y se encontraba en el Ala Medica del lugar, Erio y Frank parecían saberlo también y ahora ellas. Simplemente no supieron que responder.

-¿Está segura?-pregunto Miyako.- no se habrá equivocado…

-No, estoy más que segura además..Los humanos normales tienden a desaparecer cuando se activa una barrera de sellado. Ustedes no desaparecieron, y además Momoko se los diría hoy.

-Eso era lo que quería decirnos..-masculló Kaoru- Pero por que nos dicen ahora…No nos necesitan tienen muchos magos a su disposición, ¿Verdad?

-Si- suspiro Halinor- pero como se habrán dado cuenta, Him ha regresado y supuestamente ustedes lo confinaron al espacio.-Se detuvo al notar que Miyako y Kaoru se pusieron tensas, soltó una pequeña risa- tranquilas, lo sabemos todo, nada se escapa de los ojos del Asura.

-Me gustaría saber, si están dispuestas a entrenar y formar parte de nuestra tripulación como colaboradoras externas, como Frank, Erio y Momoko hasta ahora. No deben responder enseguida deben tomarse su tiempo…-se puso de pie y se dirigió a una capsula donde flotaban 2 objetos. Les hizo una seña para que las siguieran.

-Estos, si deciden aceptar, serian sus dispositivos..-dijo atravesando la capsula y tomando ambos dispositivos- tal como lo es Raiging Heart para Momoko.

-Este es GrafEisen, el duque de hierro…-dijo enseñando un pequeño martillo decorativo atado a una cadena. Kaoru lo sostuvo un momento y este pareció brillar.

-Y este es Levantine, el bastón del Ártico…-dijo mostrando una tarjeta blanca con una joya de rombo azul más pequeño en medio. Miyako obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Supongo que..-comenzó Miyako observando a Kaoru.- podríamos pensarlo..¿Verdad?.

-Si seguro-dijo- ¿Tu qué opinas GrafEisen?-le pregunto con la esperanza que le respondiera.

- _of course._ (8)- el dispositivo tenia la voz de un hombre, firme y testarudo.

-Parece que serán buenos amigos…-dijo Halinor- Pueden llevárselos, y pueden pasar a ver a Momoko si quieren.

Miyako y Kaoru asintieron y fueron a la habitación de Momoko, tocaron la puerta y alguien de dentro les pidió que pasaran, parecía débil y cansada, se miraron un segundo antes de presionar el botón y accionar la puerta.

Allí estaba, sentada en su cama observando la vista de la ventana, viendo distintas naves pasar de un lugar a otro, su mirada parecía cansada ,estaba pálida e incluso parecía haber envejecido, a pesar de que no era así, su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre la cama.

Se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas aun en la puerta.

-Por favor pasen…-dijo cansada- no se queden allí, entra mucha corriente y podrían enfermarse.

Les dio una sonrisa y Miyako corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos, esta la abrazo y la consoló, Kaoru simplemente se acerco y se sentó en la cama con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Miyako, por favor no llores-le pidió Kaoru. Esta asintió y se seco las lágrimas mientras acercaba una silla.

-En serio lo siento-dijo Momoko después de un rato de silencio- por no haberles dicho, si lo hubiera hecho un poco antes no estarían envueltas en todo esto.

-No te disculpes, después de todo te debemos nuestra vida quien nos habría salvado de Him si no.-la consoló Miyako.

-Ni si quiera podíamos transformarnos por esta estúpida cúpula..-se enfureció Kaoru.

Momoko sonrió, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa cansada.

-Supongo que la Almirante Halinor les pidió unirse ¿verdad?- pregunto Momoko.-¿Tienen sus dispositivos?

-Si-contestaron mientras los sacaban.

-¿Levantine y GrafEisen?- se pregunto- ya veo, una buena elección.

-¿Los conoces?-se pregunto Kaoru mientras observaba a su nuevo compañero.

-Si fueron creados el año pasado y desde entonces han estado buscando a unos magos dignos de su poder, al parecer los han elegido a ustedes. Felicidades.

-Valla es un honor entonces Levantine.-dijo Miyako.

- _All Right (9)_ \- le contesto. Tenía la voz de un hombre pero más animado y feliz, uno normal y discreto.

Después de risas y comentarios Halinor entro junto con Erio y Frank.

-Parece que ya despertaste-comento Halinor.

-Te vez vieja…-le comento Frank, logrando que Kaoru le mirara con furia. Frank solo la ignoro y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te mandaron una buena paliza…-le pregunto Boomer.

-Si estoy bien, me darán el alta esta noche o mañana temprano a mas tardar.-se volvió hacia Halinor con una expresión seria-¿Como está Raiging Heart?

-Está bien, su núcleo de carga está intacto por lo que estará lista esta noche..-le contesto logrando que Momoko suspirara y sonriera de alivio.

-Ya veo, me quede preocupada, mientras disparaba el Starlight Breaker comenzó a desconfigurarse y por un momento pensé que no podría disparar.-comento.

-¿En qué potencia estaba?-pregunto Frank con un ligero timbre de miedo en la voz.

-Creo que al 15%…-dijo pensativa.

-En realidad estaba al 13%-le corrigió Halinor.

-No quiero imaginármelo al 100% …-dijo Erio logrando las risas de sus compañeros.

-Muy bien , se hace de noche y deben irse a casa…-dijo Halinor.- Momoko, en un par de minutos la Doctora Limiths vendrá a hacerte el último examen para que puedas irte.

-Claro, los veo después chicos…-dijo sonriéndole a sus amigos que comenzaban a salir, Kaoru al ser la última estiro su dedo pulgar hacia arriba mientras caminaba.

-Ahora estoy libre de culpa…-pensó Momoko viendo hacia fuera con una sonrisa- solamente debo entrenar y ser fuerte para la próxima vez, nuestro problema ahora es Him, y mi duda…cómo rayos fue que consiguió suficiente poder como para regresar.

 **TACHAN! Hasta aquí lo dejo por que no se me ocurre nada mas :p**

 **Traducciones de los dispositivos:**

 **1)Maestra, Modo de Disparo, acelerado**

 **2)Disparemos. Starlight Breaker.**

 **3)Puedo disparar.**

 **4)Tengo fe, Maestra.**

 **5)Confíe en mi, Mi Maestra.**

 **6) Muy bien. Numero 9.**

 **7)No hay problema. Numero 3.**

 **8)Por supuesto.**

 **9)Esta bien.**


	4. El Plan

**Aquí tengo otro capítulo un poco corto…espero que les guste.**

Lo busco por todas partes, ¿Cómo había desaparecido tan rápido? Después de detenerse a respirar lo vio sentado en la fuente del parque observando el suelo. Un poco más adelante había una maquina dispensadora y tomo 2 latas de bebida caliente, cuando estuvo en frente el levanto su cabeza susurrando su nombre, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ella- estas muy distraído estos días.

Pero Chrono no le respondió, miraba su bebida y ella simplemente se limito a guardar silencio.

-¿De verdad creen que debemos estar aquí?-pregunto Miyako escondida con Kaoru, Frank y Erio detrás de unos árboles observando a sus amigos.

-Si-le respondieron.

-¿Pero Momoko no puede sentir las uniones de Alma? Nos descubrirá aquí…-se cuestiono.

-No lo hará, he puesto mi mejor barrera frente a nosotros; no hay manera de que n.-Explico Erio pero se detuvo cuando Momoko los miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Momoko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Estábamos preocupados por Chrono…-le contesto Erio.-salió de casa y las sirvientas corrieron por todas partes buscándolo.

-Ya veo...pero ahora deben irse, yo me quedare con él-les respondió con una sonrisa y sin que se dieran cuenta un círculo mágico de Momoko apareció debajo de ellos y los transporto al patio de la casa de los chicos.

-Es solo que...mis hermanos han estado muy alejados últimamente y bueno, desde que tengo memoria hemos estado juntos y me he sentido distinto.-explico.

-Bueno, no sé qué decirte, porque yo nunca he sido muy unida con mi hermana pero la quiero mucho y sé que los hermanos menores pueden ser algo…distantes en cierto modo.

Momoko se levanto y camino hasta un basurero delante de ellos para botar su bebida vacía, pero se detuvo un momento y la sostuvo firmemente. Se dio la vuelta y se la lanzo a Chrono en la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué demonios te sucede!-le grito Chrono enfadado pero se percato que Momoko le sonreía.

-Ese es el Chrono que yo conozco…-le dijo mientras este se levantaba- no te deprimas por estar solo sin tus hermanos, tienes a la gente que te ama, y ellos te quieren sin importar cuán separados estén, porque al final de todo, seguirán siendo hermanos, ¿o no?

Chrono se quedo en silencio observando como Momoko se acercaba hasta abrazarlo.

-Siempre serán hermanos, porque los lazos que ya formaron buenos o malos son irrompibles-le dijo ella, él la abrazo y sintió como si todos sus problemas se arreglaran.

-Si, gracias Momoko.

Unos segundos después ella se separo completamente sonrojada pensado en lo que acababa de hacer, en su corazón un sentimiento cálido brotaba de ella que la hizo sentir bien consigo misma.

-Bueno mejor me voy a casa hice que todos se preocuparan...-dijo Chrono.

Pero Momoko tenía otra idea.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?, tengo el presentimiento de que las chicas están allí.-replico ella pensando en lo que hizo.

-¿Qué? Oh, si…supongo.-contesto él.

Momoko pudo haber jurado que vio a Chrono sonrojarse pero se fijo mejor y no había rastro del tono rojizo que avergonzaba a mucha gente.

Mientras caminaban conversaban de distintas cosas, casi sin darse cuenta el barrio comenzó a cambiar a grandes portones y puertas gigantes, Chrono se detuvo y presiono los botones de una de ellas. Una pequeña puerta se abrió y entraron.

El lugar era gigante, literalmente gigante, en la entrada había una calle que llegaba hasta la entrada de la casa y rodeaba una fuente, a Simple vista se apreciaba una mansión de 3 pisos con 6 grandes ventanas de lado a lado repartidas en los 3 pisos, y en frente una puerta doble. El lugar estaba lleno de arboles y una piscina se asomaba si te fijabas bien.

La puerta estaba abierta y había nieve cubriendo todo el lugar. Ambos entraron y muchas personas se abalanzaron, las sirvientas suspiraban y se quejaban de por qué había salido corriendo, una vez se fijaron que estaba bien, saludaron a Momoko todas juntas que llego a dar un escalofrío en esta.

-¿Miyako y Kaoru no están aquí?-pregunto ella a una de las sirvientas que quedaron en la recepción.

-Si señorita, están en el salón de arriba al parecer se cayeron a la piscina, no sabemos como fue que paso pero ya les dimos ropa limpia-le respondió señalándole las escaleras.

-No me digas que las hice caer en la piscina…-pensó ella.- Muy bien gracias, vamos Chrono.- Momoko tomo la muñeca de su amigo y subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió una gran puerta y Miyako y kaoru estaba frente al fuego, Erio y Frank estaban con unas mantas y unas tasas, Momoko soltó la mano de Chrono sonrojándose y se acerco a sus amigos.

-¿Pero que les paso?-pregunto Chrono, sus amigos se asustaron por la repentina voz pero se tensaron al pensar una respuesta.

Kaoru le envió una mirada molesta a Momoko al igual que Frank, ella simplemente les sonrió.

-Estábamos descansando y nos resbalamos, fue una reacción en cadena…-le explico Miyako.

-¿Descansando de qué?-pregunto Chrono mientras unas sirvientas les servían te a Momoko y a él.

-De correr…-le respondió Frank.-te estuvimos buscando por todas partes pero no te encontramos. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Necesitaba pensar eso es todo…-le contesto sonrojándose mientras pensaba en la pequeña escena que compartieron el y Momoko.

Todos excepto Momoko pensaron, mentira, pero no contestaron, las chicas decidieron que era tiempo de volver ya que faltaba poco para el medio día , se despidieron y dirigieron a casa, hablaron de por qué los espiaban y demás cosas, cuando se despidieron Momoko recordó.

-¿Tomaron su decisión?-pregunto esperanzada.

-Si-respondieron.

-Ayudaremos, después de todo…Him no es algo fácil.- siguió Kaoru.

Momoko soltó una pequeña risita, una ventana apareció frente a ellas logrando que se asustaran pero se relajaron al ver a Halinor.

-Parece que aceptaron, bueno me gustaría que vinieran, hay algo que debo decirles…-inmediatamente fueron transportadas al Asura.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Momoko.

-Es sobre sus dispositivos, pidieron el CVK-792A…-correspondió.

-¿El qué?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Es un antiguo sistema de carga de cartuchos-le respondí- es muy inestable y literalmente está prohibido. Los antiguos Belkas, un planeta que desapareció hace milenios, lo usaban y los que la usaban en esa época eran llamados Caballeros.

-Exacto y se me lo permiten quiero presentarles a alguien, ella incluirá el sistema en sus dispositivos.-explico, entraron a una habitación llena de herramientas y una señora con el cabello atado en un tomate bajo de color lavanda oscuro se dio la vuelta.

-¡Profesora Aria!-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas.

-Hola chicas, nunca imagine que ustedes serian las dueñas de los dispositivos-se excuso.

-¿Usted realizara el trabajo?-pregunto Miyako.

-Si soy ingeniera en dispositivos, es mi trabajo mantenerlos en óptimas condiciones.-explico, estiro la mano para recibir los dispositivos.

-Por ahora solo será esto, asi que pueden irse-dijo Halinor, las chicas se voltearon para irse hasta que Halinor detuvo a Momoko.

-Por ahora entrénalas sin la necesidad de los dispositivos, ambas son magas aéreas por lo que pueden practicar los disparos a larga distancia.-le dijo antes que desaparecieran.

Un círculo mágico de color blanco apareció en el bosque junto al laboratorio del profesor materializando a 3 figuras que parecieron aterrizar, 2 se cayeron y la última se mantuvo en pie.

-Maldita sea…-gruño Kaoru mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vamos con el profesor, aún es temprano y me gustaría visitarlo antes de entrenar un poco-comento antes de comenzar a subir la colina.

-Espera-la detuvo Kaoru- ¿Entrenar?, pero no tenemos los dispositivos…

-Deben aprender a pelear sin la necesidad de los dispositivos, son sus compañeros pero pueden haber ocasiones en que no los tengan a su lado.

-Tiene sentido…-susurró Kaoru, llegaron a la entrada automáticamente y Poochie se acerco corriendo. Salto a los brazos de Momoko y esta logro una mueca.

-Aún no me recupero…-pensó avergonzada.

-Hola Poochie-le dijo Miyako sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Qué está haciendo profesor? ¿Un frankestein?-le pregunto Kaoru al ver distintas piezas delante del profesor.

-En realidad, estoy analizando estas piezas, las encontraron cerca del monte de Tokio y me pidieron que las analizaran.

Momoko P.O.V

Me acerque a la mesa con Poochie en mis brazos y me fije que habían muchas piedras extrañas con grabados, pero una me llamo la atención, tenia forma de cristal, estaba cubierto de tierra, deje a Poochie en el suelo, lo tome, lo analice y se me prendió la bombilla.

-Estas inscripciones…-susurré trayendo la atención de Miyako y Kaoru-¡Son Belkas!

-¿Belkas?, pero desaparecieron hace milenios, ¡tú lo dijiste!-Dijo Kaoru acercándose.

-¿Qué hace aquí entonces?-Se cuestiono Miyako.

-No lo se, espero que el profesor no se de cuenta…- pero hablando del rey de roma, se acerco y me lo quito de las manos.

-Esto es muy delicado Momoko, asi que por favor no lo toques- dijo- pero que inscripciones tan raras…-se fijo.

Pude sentir como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

-Lo analizare después…-dijo dejándola nuevamente, suspire de alivio, yo la analizaría después, en la noche…cuando no esté despierto.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos…-dije arrastrando a las chicas- los veremos mañana.

-Necesitamos esa piedra, ¿verdad?-me pregunto Miyako mientras caminábamos por la cuesta.

-Si, asi que entraremos esta noche y la llevaremos al Asura.-Razonó decidida.


	5. Cuando todo comenzó a salir mal

Hace 3 dias.

Desconocido P.O.V

Him ya estaba empezando a sentir su batalla temperamental después de horas de debate cuando las puertas de la sala del consejo se abrieron y Selina entró, con su oscura capa ondeando tras ella. Los cuatro comandantes de sus ejércitos se quedaron en silencio, como él, cuyos ojos fueron directamente a la cosa colgando en su mano. Los guardias comenzaban a avanzar hacia ella, pero se detuvieron en cuanto vieron aquel objeto.

Una cabeza.

Él rostro del hombre se encontraba todavía en un grito, y había algo vagamente familiar en esos rasgos grotescos y cabello castaño claro que ella agarraba. Era difícil saber cuándo se balanceaba entre sus dedos enguantados.

Muchos soldados allí reconocieron en seguida el rostro, muchos murmuraron, pero Him pedía silencio.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Him. Los sargentos y los soldados reunidos estaban boquiabiertos.

Pero ella estaba sonriendo mientras sus ojos se plantaban en uno de los comandantes, Rechine, para ser exactos, ella camino derecho hasta el.

Nadie, ni siquiera Him, dijo nada mientras dejaba la cabeza encima de los papeles del comandante.

-Creo que esto le pertenece a usted-dijo ella, soltando el agarre de su cabello. La cabeza cayó a un lado con un ruido hueco y sordo. Luego ella palmeó el hombro del comandante antes de rodear la mesa y dejarse caer en una silla en un extremo, extendiéndose en ella.

-Explícate,-gruño uno de ellos.

Se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo al comandante, cuyo rostro se había vuelto pálido mientras miraba la cabeza ante él.

-Tuve una pequeña charla con Truhan sobre la extraña muerte de mi amiga Miranda anoche-dijo. Truhan, el asesino y campeón del comandante Rechine. –El envía saludos, Rechine. También envía esto-

Hecho algo en la larga mesa.

Un pequeño brazalete de oro, grabado con flores de loto. Algo que Miranda había llevado.

-Aquí una lección para usted, comandante, de un profesional a otro: Cubra sus pistas. Y contrate asesinos sin conexiones personales a usted. Y tal vez trate de no ir a por él después de que haya discutido públicamente con su objetivo.

El comandante miraba a Him con ojos suplicantes- Yo no hice esto.-Dijo mientras movía la cabeza.- No tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Yo nunca haría algo como esto.

-Eso no es lo que dijo Truhan- canturreó Selina.

Chrono allí presente con una mirada fría y sin emociones parecía un muñeco a las órdenes de Him.

Selina saco un papel de su túnica y se la lanzo a Him en la mesa, pero él no dijo nada.

-Antes de la muerte de Miranda-dijo ella- Yo me encargue de eliminar a algunos traidores a su ejército, mi señor. Mi objetivo-dijo, y Him comenzó a pensar inmediatamente en Archer, un aliado muy poderoso que se dijo influenciar por la belleza de su esclava Selina.-me llevo directamente a ellos.

Mientras Him observaba a su comandante, levanto la vista de su lista y la observo.

-Bien hecho-dijo mientras Selina ya estaba en la puerta, su ropa ensangrentada dejaba un camino por donde ella caminaba.-Bien hecho…-y ella desapareció.

Him comenzó a reír en silencio mientras su comandante era aniquilado delante de él.

-Bien hecho Momoko…-canturreó feliz.

Miyako P.O.V

El cielo estaba de distintos tonos entre ellos, verde, amarillo; como una burbuja enorme sobre nuestras cabezas, una barrera.

Kaoru y yo junto con nuestros dispositivos estábamos analizándola mientras Frank y Erio intentaban comunicarse con el Asura, pero no había caso, la barrera era tipo selladora, no permitía la comunicación de ningún extremo, se necesitaba un hechizo lo bastante poderoso y de largo alcance para destrozarlo. Pensé en el Starlight Breaker de Momoko, pero ahora…ella no era una opción.

Chrono había quedado en la barrera pero se había desmayado justo después de tomar el control sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba a un metro bajo nosotras en un edificio de la alcaldía.

Me fije que comenzaba a despertar asi que mientras le enviaba un codazo a Kaoru en el hombro para comenzar a descender entonces me fije en Tokio, estaba completamente cubierto, nunca había visto una barrera tan grande y tenía la impresión que cubría todo Japón.

En cuento llegamos le preguntamos a Chrono si se encontraba bien, el simplemente asintió con la cabeza un poco aturdido. Dos luces azul y verde, respectivamente, se acercaron a lo lejos rápidamente, Frank y Erio aterrizaron agitados.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kaoru.

-Quieres la noticia buena o la mala-comento Erio con el rostro preocupado.

-La buena...-le contesté.

-Momoko apareció-dijo este, suspire de alivio pero él me cortó- no suspires, se dirige aquí con Him.

-¡Esa no es la buena noticia!-le grito Kaoru sosteniendo firmemente a Graf Aisen en el asfalto.

-¿Y la mala?-le pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

-Oigan…-susurró Chrono, pero lo ignoramos.

-El profesor, Ken y Poochie quedaron atrapados en la barrera…-explico.

-¡ESO ES MEJOR QUE HIM!-le grito Kaoru furiosa- esa es mejor noticia…-suspiro relajándose.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme porque estaba inconsciente?-pregunto Chrono llamando la atención de todos, caí en cuenta que era un mago, y él lo sabía.

Suspire y comenze a contarle todo.

-Bueno, literalmente esto no hubiera ocurrido si la semana pasada no hubiéramos quitado la piedra y despedirnos de ti antes de eso…

Flashback. (Hace 7 dias)

Habíamos quedado en que debíamos sacar la piedra de aquel lugar. Era sencillo, entraríamos creando una pequeña barrera, saldríamos y a la mañana siguiente la llevaríamos al Asura. No teníamos idea que llegara a suceder esto.

Durante la noche que Momoko había estado en el hospital, Kaoru y yo entrenamos una tarde en el parque, nuestros dispositivos reaccionaron y nos transformamos al igual que Momoko.

Fue como millones de enciclopedias recopiladas en tu cabeza en un par de segundos.

Lo sabíamos todo. Desde el rango de los magos, las capacidades de los dispositivos, todo.

Por lo que ahora nos fue sencillo crear una pequeña barrera, Momoko al parecer consciente de esto dejo que Kaoru se encargara de mantener la barrera.

Ella y yo nos desplazamos silenciosamente sin tocar nada, para no llamar la atención, porque a pesar de que la barrera estaba levantada, si movías algo aun cuan mínima sea, en cuanto la barrera cae, se queda en otra posición por lo que levantaría sospechas.

-Ten cuidado…-me dijo Momoko dándome una sonrisa mientras me detenía de pisar a Poochie allí dormido.

Asentí rápidamente y seguí caminando.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos comenze a notar a Momoko cada vez mas cansada, pronto se volvió pálida y cayó en sus rodillas.

-¡Momoko!-exalte preocupada. Ella hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia y se levanto lentamente.

-Estoy bien-me tranquilizo, pero su tono de voz no era común, era más lento y cansado. Dio un gran suspiro y se enderezo.

Comenzamos a caminar otra vez, pero más lento esta vez, vimos la piedra pero Momoko actuaba demasiado extraña.

-¿Momoko?-pregunte, su vista estaba perdida, veía la piedra que comenzaba a brillar hermosamente, pero en cuanto la agarro, su brillo se torno oscuro, casi negro y la envolvió, intente acercarme pero un rayo que sobresalió me pego en el estomago y me lanzo hasta chocar con una ventana.

Me levante pesadamente y vi a Him apareciendo lentamente a un lado de Momoko, ella intento alejarse rápidamente, pero él le sujeto el brazo.

-¡Déjame!-grito ella.

-Por que Selina…-comenzó Him, Momoko parecía haber visto la propia muerte, se había quedado estática- ¿Por qué estas en esta forma? ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser la de antes?

-¡Momoko no lo escuches!-le grite aún sabiendo que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban, pero parecía importante para ella.

-No…-susurro Momoko cayendo al piso, la piedra estaba en su mano brillando fuertemente.

-Vamos, es hora…-dijo Him sonriéndole, pronto los envolvió una luz oscura y solo pude escuchar lo que conversaban.

-El mundo está riendo de felicidad…mira-dijo Him.-mientras tú sientes dolor la gente que has salvado de distintos mundos está feliz.

-¿Por qué todos son felices y yo no?-se pregunto Momoko decaída, intente por todos los medios gritarle que no era cierto, pero la voz no salía.

-Estas arrepentida…

-No, es mentira, yo solo hacia mi trabajo, para que todos fueran felices con sus seres amados…

-Sí, eres una persona muy amable, pero gracias a eso, eres la única que perdió su amor...-le dijo.

Una imagen de Chrono apareció, estaba encadenado y su mirada perdida, yo no pude hacer nada, solo observaba en silencio.

-No…-susurro Momoko, por su tono de voz, note que comenzó a llorar.

-El que amabas te ha dejado. Te han herido mucho y lagrimas caen de tus ojos…Pero no te preocupes solo tienes que unírtele, solo has…el mundo como tú quieres, todos los mundos a tu manera.

-¿Cómo yo lo quiero?-pregunto Momoko, la oscuridad se aparto y Momoko estaba en shock, intente levantarme pero unas cadenas aparecieron en mis muñecas y tobillos. Kaoru gritaba nuestros nombres y Poochie estaba en una barrera anti ruido.

-Asi es…toma todo lo que quieres y deja atrás lo que no...Cuando hagas eso...serás feliz, serás la de antes…

-Eso es…- el cristal que Momoko había tomado se volvió oscuro de un tono rojo y se introdujo, ella grito y yo estaba inmóvil.

-Tú salvaste el mundo muchas veces, ahora eres libre de hacer el mundo como tú quieras…

Momoko se torno oscura, su cabello se volvió blanco y apareció con un traje apretado al cuerpo, y una capa detrás, sus ojos estaban rojos. Un libro al parecer muy antiguo apareció frente a ella, esta sonrió y lo tomo, las cadenas de este se rompieron y no escuche muy bien. Pero pareció hablar y dijo: 'Welcome again, master Selina'

-Vamos Selina…-dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Si-respondió ella sonriéndole.

Hubo un gran estallido, cubrí mis ojos y ya habían desaparecido, las cadenas se esfumaron y kaoru entro corriendo, Poochie se había despertado en cuanto Him desapareció con Momoko.

-¡Miyako!-me gritaron ambos, estaba en el suelo y me llevaron al sillón.

-¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunto Kaoru.

-Se…-comenze, pero no me lo creía, esa no era la Momoko que yo conocía.- Se fue, se fue kaoru, Him se llevo a Momoko…-dije entre sollozos.

-¿Him?-comento una vocecilla, entonces recaímos que Poochie estaba allí. Kaoru le conto lo que sabíamos pero ella misma se trababa cuando mencionaba a Momoko.

-No puedes decirle a nadie Poochie, ¿entendido?-le dije en cuanto terminamos de reparar todo y salir.

-Si, no se preocupen, pero cualquier cosa díganme…quiero ayudar.-dijo despacio. Asentimos y Kaoru con un pequeño círculo mágico que sorprendió a Poochie logrando que saltara, la barrera cayo y fuimos al Asura.


	6. Eterna Oscuridad

Hace 5 horas. El ejército de Him se divide y van a Chal-Mine y otros a tierra. Pronto llegara el fin.

Selina P.O.V

Desde la muerte de Miranda, no. Nunca desde aquel día me había atrevido a pensar que ella ya había ido con los dioses. Pero ya era una realidad y debía afrontarlo.

Ella había sido quizá mi única amiga desde que volví en mi hace una semana, habrían sido pocos días quizá pero se encargo de que yo me sintiera cómoda, ella sabia mi procedencia.

Antes de que la Administración sellara mi preciosa Biblia Negra, yo era una asesina de renombre entre los distintos mundos, muchos reyes y personas de grandes poderes políticos me pedían realizar trabajos por tales sumas de dinero. Era lo que debía hacer, y para muchos les sorprendía que yo fuera tan joven.

Pero muy pocos sabían de mi procedencia.

Yo nací en la Antigua Belka, hace miles de millones de años, que ya ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio cumpleaños. Mi Biblia Negra es un dispositivo encargado de guardar la información de millones de magos, sus poderosos ataques y demás, es como El Libro de la Oscuridad que fue creado un par de siglos después que el mío, solo que el mío es más antiguo y a diferencia del libro de la oscuridad, mi preciosa biblia otorga inmortalidad y no tiene guardianes.

Mi señor Him, me había notificado que tenía algunos enemigos que quería que yo eliminara y drenara sus Uniones de Alma, yo acepte gustosa como siempre. No me apetecía obedecerlo pero él me había vuelto a la normalidad y me había devuelto mi libertad.

Sonaba extraño, mi libertad.

A pesar de que hace tiempo fui libre, nunca la sentí así. Siempre me había pasado la vida trabajando para otros señores y haciendo mandatos. Pero hubo un tiempo en que me sentí a gusto con lo que hacía, había conocido a Alex. Alex…

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba aquel nombre. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras caminaba por los jardines. Lo conocía hace 27 años, unos años después el mismo había fallecido por culpa de alguien a quien ella no pudo identificar. Y cuando el falleció, todo se vino abajo.

La administración sello mi preciosa Biblia Negra y sello mis poderes sobre ella.

Habían acordado que tendría una familia lejos de la magia y los ayudaría de vez en cuando. Asi ella llego a la familia Akatsutsumi, simplemente les dieron un hechizo para creer que tenían una hija mayor. Imágenes, fotografías todas falsas para hacerlos creer que ella era real, que había nacido en la tierra como cualquier humano.

Volví a ser un bebe, pero seguía teniendo mente de una mujer adulta, poco a poco ella comencé a desarrollar otra personalidad y me olvidé de todo, me había arrepentido de lo que había hecho y con esperanza de nunca tener que volver en sí.

Pero eso ya no fue suficiente. Volvió a ser Selina, la mejor asesina. Y no se arrepentía.

 _Por favor, mi ama. Siga durmiendo que yo la protejo._

Me detuve en seco y busque el origen de aquella voz pero lo único que vio al voltearse fue el ala sur del castillo. No había nadie cerca de excepción de unos guardias en la entrada que le vigilaban.

Esa voz regresaba cada vez que yo recordaba que había sido buena.

 _Deje que yo me encargue de todo, duerma por favor._

Un dolor de cabeza me golpeo tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerme de una pared para no caer, los guardias se acercaron rápidamente.

-Señora Selina ¿Se siente bien?-me preguntó uno de ellos, pero todo se volvió negro y no supe nada más.

Normal P.O.V

Selina abrió los ojos y una mujer de cabellos blanco como ella estaba arrodillada en frente de esta. Tenía los ojos rojos que a diferencia de que ella los tenias celestes por alguna razón.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Selina cansada. Se fijo que todo estaba rodeado por un cristal que reflejaba sus imágenes, Selina parecía Momoko a excepción de los ojos y ropa, tenía el cabello anaranjado y suelto y estaba en una especie de trono.

- _Soy el sistema de Unisonancia de la Biblia. Nos habíamos visto antes, mi ama.-_ Decía ella. Pero Selina tenía la vaga sensación que era muy buena amiga.

-¿En serio? Lo lamento pero…no logro recordarte.- Decía ella.

- _Eso es normal, cada vez que me salgo de control sus recuerdos sobre mi desaparecen y no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

-¿Salgas de control?-pregunto somnolienta.

- _No se preocupe, yo realizare su deseo usted duerma…_

-¿Mi deseo? ¿Cuál era?-pregunto a punto de dormir.

 _-Vengarse contra aquellos que la mantuvieron prisionera y le arrebataron lo que quería…ahora duerma por favor._

Y asi Selina no supo nada más.

 **En el Asura…**

-¿Quién es Selina?-pregunto kaoru una vez todos se habían reunido en el Asura.

-Selina, hace siglos fue una vez la mayor maga de todos los tiempos, poseía el un libro maldito llamado la Biblia Negra, pero se perdió hace mucho tiempo. No tenemos información.- Respondió Aria mientras terminaba los dispositivos.

-¿Qué se perdió?-pregunto Miyako antes de pensar un momento.

-Si-le correspondió Halinor entrando por la puerta.-Fue sellada hace mucho tiempo y toda la información fue destruida o simplemente esta en algún lugar de la biblioteca infinita.

-Esperen…-dijo Miyako logrando que todos las miraran.- Poochie estuvo allí, el es un perro Robótico diseñado por el hijo del Profesor Utonio, Ken.

-¿No es el bicho ese que llama a las PPGZ cuando los villanos hacen de las suyas?-pregunto Erio entrando con Frank.

-Si, Momoko nos llevo un rato para echar un vistazo a las piedras…-mintió Kaoru.

-Poochie puede ayudarnos. El estuvo en una barrera anti ruido pero seguro su cámara automática grabo lo sucedido.-comento Aria.

-Muy bien...-dijo Frank, se concentro un momento y Poochie apareció aún dormido.

-Poochie…-le susurro Miyako para que despertara.

-¿Miyako?, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el somnoliento.

-Necesitamos tu memoria Poochie, es para ayudar a Momoko…-le respondió.

-Muy bien…-En su oreja izquierda una pequeña barrera se abrió logrando que un pequeño chip apareciera. Aria lo tomo y Poochie cayó al suelo. Kaoru lo tomo en sus brazos.

Imágenes variadas aparecieron, pero Halinor las detuvo en el Libro. Consecutivamente mucha información fue desbloqueada de la biblioteca infinita y mostraron a Selina a través de los tiempos.

Halinor dio un sonoro suspiro y se dirigió a sus cadetes.

-Supongo que ahora puedo explicárselos mejor.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que sabemos hasta ahora…Primero La Biblia negra no es su verdadero nombre, Su nombre oficial, es decir el original, es Biblia de Luz. Fue creado para recolectar y estudiar los hechizos de los distintos tipos de magos y criaturas. Siempre viaja con su Ama Selina. Probablemente a causa del sufrimiento emocional de Selina en una época el libro, como venganza contra los que la dañaron, exhibe un gran poder destructivo e inconscientemente altero su propio programa. Eso hizo que sus funciones de reparación automática y transporte fueran eliminados. La peor parte quizá sea el cambio en los efectos que tiene en su Ama. Si no recolecta cantidades de energía regularmente, comienza a buscar otras fuentes y toma la energía del mundo en el que su ama reposa y lo destruye, esto se debe a que cuando es completado causa una destrucción inevitable por lo que el libro debe hibernar para volver a vaciarse y pasar el conocimiento a su Ama.

-¿y la Causa?-se pregunto Frank.

-El sistema de defensa automático que fue agregado, Nachtwal.-le contesto Aria. Inmediatamente una ventana con una captura de escena apareció, parecía una cadena que estaba en la muñeca izquierda y subía hasta el cuello encadenando todo el brazo de Selina.-Infecta al amo y causa que se salga de control el poder del libro.

-El libro tiene un Sistema de unisonancia principal, es exactamente igual al amo a excepción de unos pequeños rasgos y es llamada la conciencia de la Biblia Negra. Pero después de que el libro es completado, Nachtwal, el sistema automático de defensa, toma el control por cierto tiempo. Es el mismo tipo de sistema que el del libro de las tinieblas, otra Lost Logia.

-Hace 18 años hubo un incidente registrado y no fue por culpa de Selina, fue Nachtwal. Usando la energía que recolecto y la vida de su amo, el libro destruye el planeta y comienza el ciclo de hibernación para que su ama se recupere y pueda volver a llenar sus páginas.

-Hace 16 años exactamente, Selina fue arrestada por la Administración y ella misma pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho, con esfuerzo logramos cerrar el libro y sellar los poderes de Selina sobre ellos. Fue enviada a un planeta sin magia, para poder llevar una vida normal y se le dio la posibilidad de volver a nacer, asi que una familia de la tierra fue escogida y se les implantaron los recuerdos de que tuvieron una hija mayor.

-Ella logro crear una nueva personalidad e hizo amistades y logro olvidar su pasado, pero de alguna manera alguien se lo ha recordado y han activado el libro otra vez.

Todos se sucumbieron en un silencio espantoso no se escuchaba nada a excepción tal vez de los movimientos del teclado de Aria y la estática producida por Poochie.

-Entonces…-irrumpió Kaoru-Selina es…

-Momoko-termino Halinor.

-¿Y qué hay de Chrono?-pregunto Erio fijándose en la imagen de su hermano.

-Por lo que podemos concluir esta en poder de Him ahora. Lo siento-dijo Aria.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Frank después de minutos que parecieron horas.

-Por ahora vallan a entrenar un poco, Miyako y Kaoru.-Dijo esta- GrafEisen y Levantine están listos vallan a probarlos y…-Dio una mirada inquisitiva a los chicos antes de volverse a ellas-diviértanse.

Ambas asintieron. Y fueron con los chicos a una sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué les hicieron?-pregunto Erio curioso mientras ambas veían sus dispositivos.

-Les implantaron un nuevo sistema…-le respondió Kaoru orgullosa de GrafEisen.

-El CVK-792A-le siguió Miyako.

-¿El sistema de cartuchos Belka?-pregunto Erio incrédulo.

-Pensé que no era posible…-comento Frank mientras se posicionaban.

-Primera vez que piensa y lo hace mal…-se burlo Kaoru.

- _this is the first start of the new system (Este es el primer arranque del Nuevo sistema)._ -Interrumpió Levantine.

- _asking for a new activation code (Se solicita un Nuevo código de activación)._ -terminó GrafEisen.

-Levantine Assault.

-GrafEisen Smash.

-¡SET UP!

Los truenos y relámpagos centellaron y Kaoru estaba rígida con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Una malla apretada apareció en su cuerpo desde el cuello bajando por el torso sin contar los brazos hasta los muslos, como un traje de baño, una armadura de metal apareció en su torso y además unas botas largas color negras con verde brillante hasta el muslo, una capa blanca detrás de ella y por dentro verde oscuro. GrafEisen se formo frente a ella y los cartuchos se instalaron, lo tomo y su cabello se alargo un poco y formo un pequeño tomate al lado y se volvió de un verde pantanoso claro y más largo. Dio unos giros a GrafEisen y para terminar se lo colgó en el hombro.

Una tormenta de nieve rodeaba a Miyako, su cabello se soltó y Levantine tomo forma junto con los nuevos cartuchos que se instalaron. El cabello se tomo en 2 coletas largas y se volvió celeste agua, el hielo la cubrió en una cúpula que se rompió rebelando sus nuevas vestimentas, traía una pequeña falda y zapatos cortos, un top y una chaqueta que se ajustaba en la cintura y caía larga hasta la rodilla. Tomo a Levantine y lo apoyo en el suelo.

- _Activation….Normal (Activación….Normal).-_ Dijo Levantine.

- _Cartridge Unit. Operating normally._ _(Unidad de cartucho. Operando normalmente)-_ le siguió GrafEisen.

-Levantine. Cartridge Load.

-GrafEisen. Cartridge Load.

-No importa que hayan cambiado de sistema no me vencerán fácilmente-presumió Frank activando su dispositivo. Inmediatamente Erio le siguió.

Seguido Frank ataco a Kaoru. Esta lo esquivo y pego una patada que lo mando volando a la pared dejando un cráter.

Erio imito a su hermano y ataco con todo pero Miyako ya lo veía venir. Lo detuvo con su dispositivo. Y los dispositivos al contacto soltaban chispas causadas por el roce de ambos.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco, Erio?-pregunto Miyako sonriendo mientras se separaban rápidamente.

-¡Y de que hablarían!-grito Kaoru acercándose rápidamente.

- _EXPLOSION._

GrafEisen cambio a una forma de cohete gigante y rápidamente se acerco a Erio mandándolo a volar junto a Frank que comenzaba a levantarse.

-Es divertido…-le comentó Miyako mientras descendían hacia ellos. Sin que se dieran cuenta la Almirante Halinor con Poochie en sus brazos los observaban detenidamente, ambos conversaban sobre algún asunto importante tal vez.

- _Ice confin.(ataud de hielo) -_ Levantine hizo que púas de hielo se formaron alrededor de Erio.

-Chain Frost.(Cadena escarchada)-Dijo Miyako mientras unas cadenas levantaban a Erio hasta donde ella volaba.

Mientras Miyako encerraba a Erio, Kaoru observo a Frank antes de reaccionar.

Un misil se había escondido detrás de los escombros y ahora se dirigía hacia ellas.

- _Defenser Plus._ GrafEisen reaccionó justo a tiempo.

Una coraza transparente se poso sobre ellas pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para proteger a Erio que salió volando y aterrizo cerca de la Almirante.

-Terminaremos por hoy, los sistemas belka no son hechos para entrenamientos de larga duración, solo para batallas y/o guerras-dijo la Almirante mientras ayudaba a Erio a ponerse en pie. Su dispositivo había cancelado la transformación por causa del impacto.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se sienten?-pregunto la Almirante caminando hacia Kaoru y Miyako.

-Es como si fuera una persona completamente distinta-dijo Kaoru- ¿Verdad Miyako?

Miyako observaba detenidamente a Raising Heart en el cuello de Halinor.

Kaoru se dio cuenta y le coloco una mano en el hombro agregando una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, la recuperaremos, sea Selina o Momoko sigue siendo nuestra amiga…-dijo Kaoru dándole ánimos.

Miyako sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

-Ha sido increíble-admitió Frank apareciendo mientras se des transformaba.- Eres fuerte Kaoru, y GrafEisen también.

Ella no respondió, solo lo ignoro dejando que su dispositivo disfrutara.

- _Thank you. (Gracias)_

-Bueno, gracias.-dijo ésta caminando con Miyako.

Ambas con Poochie regresaron a la Tierra para poder entrenar y poder volverse más fuertes con la esperanza de recuperar a su amiga.

-¿Asi que tu eres la conciencia de la biblia?-pregunto Him a la hermosa mujer de pie frente a su trono. Era exactamente igual a Selina, traía un vestido negro apretado que caía suelto al final, tenía extraños tatuajes en las mejillas de color rojo al igual que sus ojos que era una de las diferencias más notables.

-Sí, señor Him. Mi ama ahora debe descansar para poder adquirir la cantidad de magia que absorbió usted para mi.-explico ella sin mostrar emociones hacia Him.-Ella anhela poder cumplir su deseo…Y le comunico que antes de que Nachtwal se salga de control pueda cumplírselo.

-¿Y cuál es su deseo?-pregunto Him inquieto con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-Eliminar a aquellos que le causaron sufrimiento y dolor, y eliminar a los responsables de que su felicidad fuera destruida hace 18 años. Y ahora, mi Ama deseó que el sufrimiento que tuvo, no fuera más que solo una pesadilla. Estoy aquí para concederle su deseo…

-¿Y qué ganas tu?-pregunto Him indiferente.-Mejor aún ¿Qué gano yo?

-Yo solo deseo que mi Ama pueda encontrar un descanso pacifico y eterno. Usted ganara su venganza contra los que lo insultaron durante siglos…

-¡Y aquellos que se atrevan a interferir, solo una oscuridad eterna les espera!-dijo ella desafiante.

Him se mantuvo en silencio antes de opinar seriamente.

-Entonces tú podrás cumplir el deseo de tu Ama.-explico ganándose la atención de la conciencia.- Las personas que eliminaron su felicidad hace siglos, son mis enemigos.

Una ventana oscura mostró a una chica de color azabache junto a una rubia riendo.

-Ellas le quitaron la felicidad a Selina…-dijo Him.

-Ahora yo les quitare la suya.-termino ella.


	7. Comienza

Hace 3 horas. Ambos ejércitos se preparan. Ya no se puede evitar el fin.

Miyako y Kaoru, junto con los chicos y Poochie bajaron a la tierra para prepararse como se les había indicado. Asumir que Momoko era una asesina de millones de años llamada Selina y que su libro destruye planetas. No es fácil de asumir…

Tampoco es fácil asumir que tu hermano está siendo controlado por un ser de un poder inimaginable que planea destruir el lugar donde vives y todo lo que conoces. Tampoco es fácil…

-¿Deberíamos decirle al profesor?-pregunto Poochie después de que ambos grupos se hubieran separado, ahora ellas se dirigían al laboratorio, seguramente estarían preocupados, ya era de madrugada y la mitad del laboratorio estaba en ruinas.

-No lo sé-dijo Miyako insegura. -¿Tu qué crees Kaoru?

-No, será mejor asi, se preocuparían y no quiero que se vuelvan involucrados en esto. Mi barrera no es muy buena todavía, pero puedo regresar todo a la normalidad si lo distraen a él y a Ken…

-Veremos lo que podemos hacer-dijo observando el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse.

Entraron y tal como pensaron, estaba la mitad de una pared hecha escombros a la entrada.

-Nosotros lo distraeremos-dijo la rubia corriendo al interior seguida de Poochie.

Kaoru asintió y se concentro cerrando los ojos. Extendió la mano derecha donde GrafEisen colgaba en su forma de pulsera.

-GrafEisen, Healing Mode (Modo Curación)-dijo esta, inmediatamente una luz la rodeo y apareció con un vestido verde claro hasta los tobillos sin zapatos. Su cabello parecía degradarse desde el color azabache hasta el verde de su vestido.

\- En el pasado, daño hemos causado, el duque de hierro y su ama, perdón deben dejar, para que el presente puedan restaurar. Que las hojas de hierro te brinden su bendición…

- _Healing start. (Iniciando Curación)-_ Pequeñas hojas salieron de los orificios de GrafEisen e inmediatamente fueron a la pared que en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba reparada. Justo a tiempo para que Ken entrara corriendo.

-¡Kaoru!-gritó. Pero ella estaba allí fingiendo que acababa de llegar.

-Buenos días ken…-dijo ella- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?-preguntó confundida.

-No nada, solo que Poochie dijo que alguien había entrado aquí anoche…

Miyako apareció agitada pero se sorprendió al ver la pared completamente reparada.

Cuando iba a hablar un grito se escucho proveniente de la parte de atrás. El grupo corrió y vieron al profesor llorando cómicamente.

-¿Qué le sucede profesor?-le inquirió Poochie acercándose.

-Falta una piedra…-dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué?-dijo ken.

-¡Falta una piedra!-gritó desesperado.

- _¡lo habíamos olvidado!_ -grito Miyako desesperada.

-¿Está seguro profesor?-pregunto Miyako.

-Si estoy seguro que.-dijo este pero se detuvo en seco cuando un objeto brillo en su bolsillo. Lo saco y dijo.

-Aquí esta…

 _-antes de venir pedí una copia de la piedra para no causar sospechas._ -le explico Kaoru a su compañera antes de que ella pidiera explicaciones.

Ella asintió en razonamiento.

-A propósito chicas…-dijo el profesor viéndolas detenidamente, su expresión aun mostraba que estaba adormilado.- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Son las 6:30 de la mañana…

Ambas se detuvieron rápidamente y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas.

-Poochie nos llamo por lo de que entraron anoche…pero ya nos íbamos ¿cierto Kaoru?-dijo Miyako empujando a su amiga a la puerta y lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a Poochie.

-Si...-respondió nerviosa. Asi ambas salieron corriendo y se detuvieron en una de las calles.

Esta semana era Navidad y no tendrían buenos recuerdos si algo salía mal.

Después de minutos en silencio a Miyako le entró la curiosidad.

-Dime Kaoru, ¿Cómo arreglaste la pared?-pregunto ella.

-Ah, sí. Es una de las nuevas ventajas del sistema Belka, en realidad no sabía lo que hacía, pero al parecer GrafEisen tiene un modo de sanación, Healing Mode, puedo sanar, reparar o hasta herir cualquier individuo, pero prefiero no usarlo.-Explico un tanto avergonzada.

-Increíble, yo todavía no se cuales son las nuevas habilidades, supongo que se las preguntare a Levantine en cuanto llegue a casa.-dijo ella materializando la tarjeta en su mano. Inmediatamente se desvaneció y ambas se despidieron prometiéndose juntarse al medio día con el profesor.

-¡KAORU MATSUBARA! ¡DONDE CREES QUE HAS ESTADO!-gritó una voz femenina en cuanto kaoru abrió la puerta, mas voces se acercaron a ella dándole un abrazo. Kaoru se sonrojo al sentir una cabeza en su pecho, en el su hermano menor lloraba.

-Oye, ¿Por qué lloras Shou?, solo fui a correr…-dijo ella quitándose los zapatos.- Y suéltame ahora mismo antes de que te lance por la ventana…

El inmediatamente la soltó y se rió de ella. Salió corriendo y Kaoru se sentó a desayunar mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué opinas Kaoru?-dijo alguien.

Kaoru pareció no escucharlo ya que se distrajo jugando con GrafEisen en forma de pulsera. Su familia la observo hasta que Shou le golpeó en la rodilla.

Ella lo esquivo y le mando la patada en la rodilla otra vez, iba a gritarle que se detuviera pero se fijo que su familia la miraba expectante.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella tomando firmemente a GrafEisen con su mano debajo de la mesa.

-Te pregunte si querías ir con nosotros.-dijo su padre seriamente.

-¿Ir con ustedes? ¿A dónde?-preguntó confundida.

-A correr a la cancha-contestó su madre.

Kaoru lo pensó pero en pocas horas debía de prepararse para la guerra. Literalmente.

-No.

-Pero a ti te gusta salir ¿no?-pregunto Dai en shock.

Kaoru se levanto suspirando sonoramente, mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa. Intento por todos los medios no sentirse irritada. Su familia se mantuvo en silencio.

-Me gusta salir, pero...tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estos días…-dijo antes de ir a su habitación.-debo prepararme-susurró.

-GrafEisen, muéstrame las distintas formas del estilo Belka.-dijo ella sentándose en su escritorio.

- _Yes, Sir (Si, señora).-_ Una pantalla describiéndose así mismo apareció, una forma de martillo gigante como de PPGZ, y una espada de plasma.- _In transformations I have a 3 forms. Bellova, Zanber and Mistic. (En las transformaciones tengo 3 formas. Bellova, Zanber y Mistic.)_

-¿Mistic?-pregunto Kaoru fijándose en el extraño símbolo que aparecía sobre la imagen del dispositivo- está bloqueado.

- _I know, but for some reason I find myself unable to unlock it._ _Sorry, Sir. (Lo sé, pero por alguna razón me veo incapaz de desbloquearla. Lo siento, señora)_ -dijo el dispositivo lamentándose.- _Bellova and Zanber are stand forms._ _In Bellova form, it increased my size considerably and allows slow but firm and direct impact._ _(Bellova y Zanber son las formas estándar. En la forma Bellova, mi tamaño crece considerablemente y provee un impacto, lento pero firme y directo.)_

-¿Cuantos cartuchos requieres para la modalidad Bellova?-pregunto Kaoru luego de estar un par de minutos abriendo carpetas desde la biblioteca infinita.

- _Only one, sir. All the Cartridge have 18 ballet._ _(Sólo uno, señora. Todos los cartuchos contienen 18 balas)-_ Explico.

-Muy bien, Por lo que se aprecia la forma Zanber es una espada, ¿verdad?-pregunto reclinándose en la silla.

- _Yes (Si)-_ respondió rápidamente.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que explicar-suspiró antes de colgarse nuevamente a su compañero en la muñeca, le dio las gracias y se fue al salón donde su familia o la mitad estaban viendo la TV.

Sus hermanos la vieron detenidamente mientras ella se sentaba y suspiraba sonoramente. Su madre la vio y le dio un poco de leche. Kaoru se había cambiado de ropa. Traía un suéter verde brillante, unos pantalones negros un poco apretados y botas blancas. Tomo la taza en sus manos y la vio por unos segundo antes de ver por la ventana, la nieve caía lentamente como si se tomaran su tiempo. Subió sus piernas y las acerco a su pecho.

Después de varios minutos en silencio y de los pequeños sorbos que daba a la leche en la taza se percató que era observada por sus hermanos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cortante.

-Estás muy callada.-le dijo Dai en el mismo tono.

Kaoru vio de reojo a su padre que se encontraba asintiendo lentamente.

-Tengo cosas en que pensar, idiota-le dijo ella.

-¿y en qué piensas?-le pregunto su madre desde la cocina.

-En lo que debo hacer hoy-le contestó.

-Y ¿eso es más importante que salir con tu familia?-le preguntó Shou.

Kaoru, impresionada, le quedo mirando por un momento antes de levantarse. El mundo quizá se acabaría y con un poco de suerte, lograrían salvarlo pero ella no volvería.

Fue a la entrada y se coloco un abrigo largo, tomo una bufanda y abrió la puerta.

-Hay cosas, que son mucho más importantes para una persona que la familia, Shou, pero eso no significa que no me guste salir con ustedes pero tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, volveré un poco tarde mamá.-dijo ella saliendo.

Su familia se quedo viendo la puerta aún después de que ella hubiera salido. Pronto comenzaron a realizar sus actividades cotidianas y se olvidaron de la pequeña riña de los hermanos.

-¿Por qué esos idiotas se volvieron tan molestos de repente?-pensó Kaoru mientras caminaba al parque para encontrarse con Miyako.

Mientras caminaba, observaba distraídamente su cinturón blanco adherido a su cuerpo, cada vez que daba un paso la pequeña polvera verde sobresalía de su chaqueta.

La nieve cubría todo con un hermoso y delicado manto blanco. Como Momoko, pensó ella. Momoko era dulce, gentil y llena de energía, pero solo escondía su pasado, como un manto. El interior era rudo, fuerte y sin emociones como la nieve dura que aplasta al débil.

Siguió caminando y se encontró asi misma en el parque. Tomó una bebida caliente en espera de Miyako.

La muchacha rubia llego un par de minutos después con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos y botas, además de traer el cabello suelto con una chaqueta corta y bufanda.

Kaoru le sonrió un momento y espero a que ella se sentara a su lado.

-Asi que…-dijo la azabache- hoy es la última noche, antes del fin…

-No es gracioso, si no logramos detener a Momoko-Miyako pareció culparse de decir aquel nombre- A Selina, ya no existirá hogar, el libro comenzara su ciclo de hibernación y destruirá la tierra. Si tan solo pudiéramos llevar a nuestras familias al Asura y mantenerlas a salvo…

-Pero no lo entenderían, y por si fuera poco no estaremos nosotras para explicarles.-dijo ésta.

-En cuanto pueda volaré a casa, y los transportare al Asura, en caso que la barrera no los haga desaparecer-dijo Kaoru sonriéndose a sí misma. Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sin palabras ambas se levantaron y caminaron a casa de los Limietta donde Erio y Frank investigaban junto a la Almirante Halinor que se encontraba en el Asura, sobre como poder sellar o al menos detener la hibernación de la biblia.

Fueron recibidas por las sirvientas y un par de personas de la policía que investigaban la repentina 'desaparición' de Chrono, sus padres estaban en el recibidor y el señor Limietta abrazaba a su esposa que sollozaba en su hombro mientras hablaba con el jefe de policía. Ambas entraron y pasaron directamente a la habitación de Frank, había diversos libros por todos lados y muchas ventanas con información de la biblia.

-¿encontraron algo?-pregunto Miyako quitándose el abrigo junto a Kaoru.

-Nada todavía-le respondió Erio dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla.

Buscaron en distintos archivos de la biblioteca infinita, pero no había nada, aún.

Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-Aquí dice que cuando Selina está consciente en una fusión, se es capaz de separar el programa de defensa automático del libro. Pero es solo un lapso determinado, si no se logra separar y/o destruir el programa, inmediatamente Nachtwal comienza el ciclo de hibernación y posteriormente la destrucción del planeta residente.-explico Frank.

-¿Y cómo podríamos lograrlo?-le pregunto Kaoru viéndolo fijamente con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa.

-Con cañones de magia pura.-le contesto Halinor.

-¿Cañones de magia pura?-le pregunto Frank.

-un ataque de impacto directo, que necesita un periodo de preparación pero con grandes cantidades de magia.-le contestó.- realizados por magos aéreos +AAA.-dijo ella observando a Kaoru y a Miyako.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Nosotras?, pero no somos completamente buenas.-repuso Miyako- no podremos hacer un tiro de tal magnitud.

-Ya nos preocuparemos de ello cuando llegue el momento, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo principal.-le dijo Kaoru.-encontrar una forma de detener el avance del ejercito de Him a la tierra, ¿Alguna idea?

Nadie respondió, se quedaron mudos pensando o ignorando el tema.

-El asura puede dispararse de cualquier lugar, ¿verdad Almirante Halinor?-pregunto Miyako pensativa.

-Sí pero… ¿En qué piensas Miyako?-pregunto Halinor dudativa.

-Algunos magos podrían crear una barrera desde aquí para poder encerrar al enemigo en una barrera selladora por un par de minutos mientras intentamos desprender el programa de defensa.-mascullo.

-Podría funcionar…-murmuro la Almirante.

En silencio, cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, nadie parecía ponerle la contraria a Miyako junto con su idea, parecía buen plan para unos magos adolescentes de salvar al mundo de su destrucción en un par de horas, todo iba de maravilla.

-Muy bien-dijo la almirante decidida- asi será, magos especializados en barreras aquí en el Asura deberán enviar una barrera a Chal-mine y otra a la tierra.

La sub-oficial Lotte con rostro afirmativo se puso a trabajar en el disparo del Asura, trazando coordenadas hasta la frontera de Chal-mine.

Kaoru y Miyako observaban en silencio el holograma flotante mostrando cada punto de Tokio, donde distintos magos en cubierto habían preparado barreras para ellos y distintos tipos de protecciones. Frank y Erio buscaban por todas partes algún archivo que les fuera de ayuda para poder combatir la biblia.

-Estas pensando en ella, ¿verdad?-la voz de Kaoru la saco de sus pensamientos.

Miyako por un momento actuó sorprendida pero después se relajo y vio la ventana con aire nostálgico.

-Sí, ¿Quién diría que Momoko tendría tantos años y que estemos en guerra con ella?, es nuestra mejor amiga…-dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas, los demás simplemente la observaban.- no me veo capaz de combatir con ella.

Erio allí presente observo a la rubia antes de acercarse y abrazarla. Pocos minutos después Kaoru se les acerco haciendo lo mismo.

-Ni crean que yo me uniré-pensó Butch.

-La recuperaremos Miyako-le respondió la azabache en cuanto se separaron.-Ella es nuestra amiga, y pudo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones con nosotras, no nos olvidaría tan fácilmente, no nos olvidará fácilmente.

-Debemos tener fe.-le dijo Erio.

Miyako se seco las lágrimas y les dio una sonrisa a sus dos amigos que la habían abrazado.

-Tienen razón, la recuperaremos sólo hay que tener fe.-dijo ella.

La rubia se fijo en el reloj y vio la hora, 13:45 se despidió de su amiga y decidieron juntarse aquí otra vez a las 15:00.

Kaoru también se despidió y llego a casa más cansada que de costumbre que tan pronto se quito la chaqueta se arrojo al sofá boca abajo.

Su madre que se encontraba en la cocina le dio la bienvenida, ella solo soltó un quejido y se sentó con la cabeza hacia atrás observando el techo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto ella mientras veía a su madre acercarse.

-Fueron a correr, yo tenía que esperarte-dijo ella mientras arreglaba la mesa- pareces muy preocupada estos días, ¿Ocurre algo?

Kaoru se quedo en silencio antes de contestar, su madre siempre la ayudaba en lo que podía, era amable, cariñosa y comprensiva, quizá debería decirle, pero se negaría rotundamente que su hija adolescente fuera a la guerra.

-Bueno, si a ocurrido algo estos días…-comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía desde su magia hasta GrafEisen, pero obviamente le oculto lo de la guerra.

-Asi que tendré que salir por un tiempo, me necesitan en el Asura para que mi magia no se descontrole.-se quedo en silencio y su madre la observaba incrédula. Pero pronto se tranquilizo y la abrazo, ella se quedo estática pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-No importa lo que hagas…-le susurró al oído- soy tu madre y siempre te apoyare.

Se separaron y le enjuago una lágrima a su madre.

-Gracias, pero no les digas nada a papá y a los chicos, no quiero que se enteren todavía. Ahora debo irme, gracias ahora estaré tranquila sabiendo que uno de ustedes lo sabe y está a salvo...

Pero el destino siempre nos depara cosas inesperadas.

- _Sir, I detect a homing ballet._ _(Señora, detecto un misil teledirigido)-_ dijo GrafEisen, sobresaltando a la madre de Kaoru.

-Mierda-maldijo kaoru.

-¡Estamos en casa!-grito alguien. Su padre y hermanos aparecieron.

-Kaoru…-susurro su madre observándola con preocupación.

-¡Que es eso!-grito Dai viendo por la ventana, esferas se acercaban rápidamente.

-¡Rápido todos debajo de la mesa!-grito su padre. Ella se quedo estática pensando en que hacer, su padre la tiro del brazo logrando que ella gritara un poco y la abrazo junto a su familia.

-Mamá-susurró ella. Su madre le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Kaoru se levanto y antes de que su padre la arrastrara de nuevo su madre le tomo el hombro a su marido dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- _Sir, here comes (Señor, aquí viene)-_ Le dijo su dispositivo en la mente.

-GrafEisen…-ella dijo observando a su familia que la miraba incrédula.-Zanber Form.

- _All Right, Zanber Form. Set Up.-_ La luz la envolvió y al desaparecer, la revelo con su ropa de combate, pero con reformas, el parecido traje de baño negro, con una serie de cintas color verde. Unos guantes de metal y zapatos de metal sobre medias largas, además de la capa. GrafEisen se había vuelto una espada de plasma, los lados del martillo se aplanaron y formaron un tridente que sostenía la espada larga y gruesa.

Las ventanas se rompieron y se dirigieron a ellos.

- _Defenser Plus. Protection.-_ una cúpula se formo sobre su familia, y un escudo delante de ella.

En cuanto las balas se detuvieron se fijo que habían destruido el balcón por completo y que una gran esfera se acercaba.

-Andando, GrafEisen.-le dijo ella levantando su espada.

- _Yes, Sir._ -

-Mamá, Papá y mis hermanos….-dijo ella atrayendo la atención de su familia- me alegra haberlos visto, antes de que yo me fuera. Pero ahora, debo irme ¡al lugar donde me necesitan!

-¡Thunder Rage!-la espada se hizo mas delgada y ella salto hacia la enorme esfera que se dirigía hacia su familia, un trueno cayó en su espada y ella corto la esfera. Su cama ondeaba y vio la esfera destruirse.

GrafEisen soltó vapor y dejo caer sus últimas balas mientras ella se ponía de pie en lo que quedaba de su departamento.

Fue el primero en darse cuenta y corrió hasta su hermana, ella lo observo con preocupación.

-¿No estás herido?-le pregunto ella. El negó con la cabeza y la abrazo.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-le dijo alegre, ella le sonrió y se volvió hacia su padre.

-Ya ha pasado todo, quédense quieto y los transportaran a un lugar seguro.-le dijo seriamente.

El asintió comprensivo y ella abrazo a su madre.

- _Barrier Jacket. Lighting Form. (Capa protectora._ _Forma de rayo).-_ GrafEisen volvió a su forma normal y ella le lanzo un cartucho.

- _Reload (Recarga)-_ Dijo el contestándole.

-Lotte- una ventana mostro a la sub-oficial- ¿Puedes llevarlos al Asura?, aquí es muy peligroso. Detendremos el programa automático ahora, cuídalos por mí, ¿si?- Kaoru se puso a pensar si volvería o no, si era el caso quería que estuvieran a salvo.

-Señorita Kaoru…-dijo ella preocupada pero entendió el mensaje.-Muy bien.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos y lo último que vieron fue la típica sonrisa de su hija y hermana.

- _Sir, Levantine it's not respond._ (Señora, Levantine no está respondiendo)-Eso inmediatamente puso en alerta a Kaoru que salió volando rápidamente a la casa de su amiga, encontrándose en el camino a Erio y Frank.

-Oye Kaoru ¿estás bien?-pregunto Erio mientras sobrevolaban Tokio.

-Si solo me han atacado y he tenido que llevar a mi familia al Asura-dijo ella restándole importancia.

-A nosotros también nos han atacado y los hemos llevado al Asura.-le respondió Frank.

-¿Ustedes también?-pregunto una voz, 3 ventanas aparecieron frente a ellos se sobresaltaron y se detuvieron, Miyako los observaba seriamente.-A mí también me han atacado, unas balas teledirigidas, menos mal que mi abuelita no estaba. Se pondría como loca.

Pronto una luz celeste se les acerco revelando a la peli-celeste junto a Levantine.

 _-Magic Prision.-_ Una voz en la lejanía recito el hechizo y este se expandió encerrando a los 4 magos y desapareciendo a todo el que no correspondía.

-¡Una barrera!-dijo Frank.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Miyako apuntando más arriba algo que caía sobre ellos.

-¡Chrono!-gritaron los chicos al reconocer a su hermano, volaron hacia él y lo atraparon y lo dejaron en la alcaldía, al parecer había recobrado el control sobre su cuerpo.

Fin Flashback.

-Asi que eso es lo que sucedió...-termino Kaoru.

-Asi que Selina se acerca aquí para destruir el planeta y parte del ejercito de Him con ella, además de que la otra parte del ejercito se dirige a Chal-Mine y que solo estamos nosotros para detener el programa de defensa automático, y que si no lo hacemos destruirá el mundo con nosotros en él.-concluyo Chrono.

-Si más o menos.-dijo Frank.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo el respondiéndole mientras se levantaba. Saco un dije de su bolsillo y lo activo revelando su dispositivo y su traje de batalla.

Se quedaron en silencio observando el horizonte cubierto por la barrera donde miles de criaturas de Him se acercaban a ellos con uno en frente.

-Ahora comienza la verdadera guerra…


End file.
